


Genesis

by DoanTrang



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition Storyline [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoanTrang/pseuds/DoanTrang
Summary: First story! It's really short. This series will chronicle my Inquisitor's path and may include some original characters. But the focus is on the actual people of DA so no worries :) I'm aiming for humour most of the time.I will learn about tags soon...Any requests, comments and corrections welcome!





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don't like spiders and would definitely have chosen the suspicious light over dealing with them.  
> 

     The weather was not what Aegis was used to. It was a good deal colder and he felt restricted by his hunting armour. His fingers were numb and he mused idly that his archery skills would be greatly reduced here. Usually he forwent any sort of protective plates but his Keeper had insisted it was necessary when meeting humans. He couldn't very well rock up to the Divine in his usual plain breeches and skin-tight shirt. He sighed and pulled at his hair. The blonde locks had been brushed soft and braided into a complex knot that wound around his head. Pretty but sore. He sighed as he walked the path to the Conclave. Why he was chosen he could not know. He was hardly the most suitable, neither political nor a good orator. But the Keeper's word was law and Keeper Lavellen had picked him.

     He was torn out of his thoughts as the explosion ripped through the building. The air left his lungs in a rush when he was slammed back into a pillar and left a gasping heap on the cobblestones. There was a sharp ringing in his head and the whole world spun drunkenly before winking out of existence. For almost a minute he was out cold but the sheer force of noise around him jerked him awake again. He shook his head to clear the ringing and stood up shakily. The sight that greeted him hit him harder than the blast. Half of the building was just gone. Bricks littered the ground and smoke rose in a dark, towering column.

     Aegis approached the ruined plaza carefully. All around him was rubble and darkness. A strange silence had taken over from the noise and Aegis couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The weight of his bow would have been comforting against his back as he inched forward but alas, that had gone missing after the explosion. Suddenly he heard the sound of tiny skittering feet on stone. He whipped around and came face to face with some not-so-tiny spiders. Huge ones, in fact. This was unnatural his body told him. Unfortunately it didn't so much tell as show, and he had to suppress the urge to gag, scream or possibly faint again. None of these reactions were useful so he went straight for running as the beasts approached. He clambered desperately up the wreckage towards the top of the collapsed building. Then he saw light. A bright green, almost white light shone above him and he thought he saw an outstretched hand.

     Looking back, taking the hand may have been the worst decision he had ever made, but at the time, he had been dazed, stressed and in the throes of an ungodly headache. That and the giant spiders. Maker knew he wanted nothing to do with them.


End file.
